User blog:Ysana/Kanw, the Disenchantress
This totally does not fit into meta, I think... Abilities of target's ability power and reduces all buff duration of the target for 1 second. Aura buffs are disabled for 1 second. }} Kanw instantly damages a single target and stuns it for .5 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Kanw gains a stack of "Memory" whenever a champion casts an ability. (Range: 1000) Each stack of Memory reduces incoming magic damage and can be stacked up to 10 stacks. Kanw diffuses all nearby enemy non-autoattack projectiles, enemy on-going abilities and enemy summoner spells. Each effect diffused grants 10% of her maximum mana. |leveling= % per stack |cooldown= |range= 350 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Kanw blinds and silences a single target for a duration. The target's movement speed is decreased by 50%. |leveling= |range= 600 |cooldown= 12 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Kanw diffuses all buffs on enemy, debuffs on ally, enemy non-autoattack projectiles, enemy on-going abilities and enemy summoner spells around her. Enemies are silenced for a duration and all their incoming debuffs are extended by 50%. Enemy champions lose 50% of their current mana and Kanw gains it for 5 seconds even if it exceeds the mana cap. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Background Kanw never was talented in magic; she was able to understand and calculate the process of magic, but she just couldn't grasp the most essential concept: mana. Her calculating skills were great. She would be able to predict people's movement, and over the course of her life, she gave up on her dream as a magician and pursued a career as a mathematician. It was what the society seemed to demand. Everything was fine, she had a stable income, happy family life and ability to satisfy almost every materialistic needs. She then realized that her life will perish like an average citizen of Piltover. She then started to travel in desperate attempt to experience something, something out of ordinary. Ironically, it was the experience in one slums that changed her life completely. She saw a staff for sale. When she asked about the staff, it was said that the staff was capable of absorbing mana. It was supposedly an innovation that nobody really wanted because a magician would not want his or her mana sucked out, but for Kanw, it was a key to her future. When she held the staff, although it was dim, she felt mana for the first time in her life. It wasn't quite enough to let her use the staff as a medium to cast spells, but she found a way, a horrible way. After weeks and months, she was able to use magic. She then took a different method of absorbing mana, destroying others' magic and taking in the mana used to activate the spell. This method, however, took long time. She was never satisfied with her capability. She then heard the rumour of The League of Legends. The essential of its battlefield, Nexus, had massive amount of mana stored within. With it, she would not have to waste her life. So then, she approached The League of Legends. Category:Custom champions